¿Estas dispuesto, Potter?
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Harry se cansa de estar bajo la mira de Dumbledore y Voldemort, por lo que decide tomas su futuro en sus manos, sin importarle nada más, que él y claro, su pareja.


**¿Estas dispuesto, Potter?**

**Resumen: **Harry se cansa de estar bajo la mira de Dumbledore y Voldemort, por lo que decide tomas su futuro en sus manos, sin importarle nada más, que él y claro, su pareja.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Desafío: **Día Internacional del Snarry (23 de octubre) - Convocatoria 2011

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Beta: **Lorient/ Snarry-lucid

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

La vida de Harry era un plan mal hecho de alguien que se encargaba de los destinos de las personas, cualquiera en su lugar lo tomaría de esa manera, pero tengan en cuenta de que estaba en el ojo del huracán, siendo seguido por espías de ambos bandos. Claro, si tomábamos en cuenta de que Voldemort estuviera tras sus pasos era hasta cierto punto normal, por lo menos para él, que sabía que el tipo lo quería a tres metros bajo tierra, y si se podía más abajo, mucho mejor. Lo que no entraba en sus planes de vida, es que también hubiera miembros de "la luz" tras sus pasos. Seguramente Dumbledore no pensaba que estuviera muy seguro en la casa de sus tíos en vacaciones, pero poner a un tipo a vigilarlo las veinticuatro horas del día _no era normal._

Había hecho de todo por escaparse de sus "carceleros", pero casi nada podía hacer, mas que irse definitivamente para un lado, pero el problemas que no sabía aun que hacer, y no es que estuviera barajando la idea de irse al lado oscuro, pero le encantaría no tener que ver nada con ninguna guerra, ni ahora ni nunca.

Lo que no se esperaba es que pasara lo que ocurría ahora. Sí, sabía que había sido su culpa, pero de verdad no tenía muchas ganas de quedarse en la casa y la idea de ir a dar una vuelta cuando su tía Petunia se puso a hablar de las virtudes de su primo, se le hizo sumamente sugerente. Había llegado a poner un pie en la entrada, juraba que sólo había sido un pie, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió negro. No que hubiera perdido la conciencia ni nada por el estilo, si no que literalmente se lo echaron en una bolsa. Ahora viajaba en los hombros de alguien, lo suficientemente fuerte como sostenerlo sin la más mínima dificultad y atravesar, lo que para él fue, una larga distancia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera como su cuerpo era dejado caer sin mucho cuidado y un sonido lastimero salió de su garganta al sentir el golpe en su parte posterior. Aun no podía ver nada, pero sí sentía como algunos se reían y estaba seguro que era de su desgracia.

— ¿No es Harry Potter?

La voz fue sumamente arrogante, pero tan fácil de reconocer que nunca en su vida podría dejar de reconocerla.

—Severus Snape ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

—Estabas escapando de mí, pero no pudiste con los que me son fieles.

— ¿Qué se siente tener tanto poder? —Le dijo con tono irónico —Claro, ahora eres una copia barata del que era tu señor.

—Siempre estuve al servicio de los demás, ¿No era ya hora de que las cosas me salieran bien?

—Por favor —dijo con ironía y poniéndose de pie, limpiándose con ambas manos su sucia parte trasera — ¿No podrían estar en un lugar más "limpio"? —Preguntó mirando alrededor —Esto es escabroso.

—Pues si tomamos en cuenta que un cementerio es el lugar más tranquilo y poco viable para ser buscado, no, no existe otro lugar mejor para escondernos.

Harry caminó unos pasos y llegó hasta Severus, justo cuando este estiraba uno de sus brazos para atraerlo y besarlo con fervor. Los que estaban en el lugar se retiraron con cuidado de no hacer ruido. No vaya a ser que molestaran a Harry, no a Severus, el tipo en si no se preocupaba por cosas tan banales, pero Harry era de temer cuando le interrumpían en algún momento intimo con su amante.

—Estoy harto de todo esto —le dijo Harry, luego de que Severus dejara sus labios para atacar su cuello —. Todos creen tener el poder de decidir en mi vida.

— ¿Estoy en esa lista, Harry? —Le preguntó abriendo su camisa de mezclilla y dedicarse a acariciarlo, luego de haber sellado la habitación.

—Tú también, pero a diferencia de los demás, tu dominio me hace bien, me satisface.

Snape sonrió de lado, mientras lo atraía para compartir un nuevo beso.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo hace más de un años, cuando Harry tenía catorce años. El chico no quería seguir con nada de eso y que por él se escondería en el ultimo hueco del mundo hasta que se mataran los unos a los otros, pero que no le involucraran a él. Severus, viendo la realidad de la desesperación del chico se había puesto como meta el protegerlo, velar por él.

Claro, las cosas fueron bien hasta la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. Como cumplía quince, el chico decidió que no tenía por qué seguir en la casa de sus tíos, se sentía mayor, aun en contra de las creencias de los muggle sobre la adultez a los 21 y la de los magos, que según supo era a los 17. Le había exigido a Dumbledore que le ayudara a conseguir su emancipación, pero el anciano se negó rotundamente, diciéndole que sería peligroso si lo hacía Voldemort podría capturarlo. Fue por eso que Harry decidió que si nadie le quería hacer adulto, él se comportaría como tal.

Así que Harry tomó cartas en el asunto y en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts se fue directo a las habitaciones de Severus, quien ni tonto ni perezoso le recibió con los brazos abiertos y le enseño los placeres del sexo gay.

Desde ese día se hicieron amante, confidentes, socios y amigos. Claro que todo era entre ellos, y uno que otro aliado que habían ido adquiriendo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Lucius Malfoy fue el primero en decir presente cuando empezaron esta nueva alianza. Seguido de su hijo Draco, de algunos Weasley, los mayores, que ya no estaban bajo el yugo de Dumbledore. Uno que otro mago infiltrado… ¡Incluso Moddy! Quien sorprendió a todos, pensando en la fiel lealtad que le predicaba a Dumbledore.

Ahora disfrutaban nuevamente de su compañía en la cama. Habían decidido lo del "secuestro", pero Harry no sabía el día o la hora, para que fuera lo más sorpresivo posible, para que ambos lados se pasaran el tiempo pensando que su adversario tenía escondido a Potter.

—Voldemort debe estar rabiando y seguramente… ahhhh… no tardara en llamarte —le decía sintiendo el miembro de su amante entrar en su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, por eso debemos apresurarnos —entró de golpe, sintiéndose completo.

—Y Dumbledore…

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry, deja de hablarme de ellos!

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo, al igual que su boca al sentir como Severus salía y entraba nuevamente de golpe, llenándolo hasta el tope, haciéndole ver las estrellas, casi.

Mucho tiempo estuvieron así, sintiéndose uno solo, sin nadie que controlara sus vidas, sin nadie que les dominara. Sólo ellos, perdidos en el placer que les daba la carne y las palabras de amor que les calentaba el alma.

— ¿Cuánto crees que se demores en darse cuenta que no estoy ni con uno ni con el otro? —Le preguntó, jugando con los bellos de su pecho sudoroso, deleitándose con el varonil aroma que sudaba el cuerpo de Severus luego de hacerle el amor.

—Probablemente menos de lo que pensamos, pero será el momento justo para que estemos lo más lejos posible de todo esto.

Se quedaron un rato más en silencio, sin escuchar nada más que el latir del corazón de su pareja.

—Está bien lo que hacemos —dijo Harry, en un momento de libertad —. Cuando ellos se den cuenta de lo que nos dimos cuenta nosotros, entenderán que no sacan nada, que tienen todas las de perder si intentan eliminar al otro.

—Nadie gana con una guerra —le dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo —, lo único que se consigue es muerte, destrucción, bajas para ambos bandos… nada bueno —escuchó como Harry suspiraba y se acomodaba —. Ahora es mejor que duermas, mañana partiremos a primera hora y tienes que estar descansado.

—Lo dudo bastante —dijo moviendo su pierna por sobre la ingle de su amante, notando como el pene de Severus palpitaba contra su piel caliente —, deseo que me poseas nuevamente, tal como hace un rato y toda la noche si se puede.

—De poder se puede —dijo arrogante — ¿Estás dispuesto, Potter?

—Más que dispuesto.

Fin


End file.
